


In The Deep Mid-Winter

by Yarol2075



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot, Sleepwalking, chance encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yarol2075/pseuds/Yarol2075
Summary: After the adventure with his ancestor Moomintroll sleepwalks right out in the winter.  He wakes up as someone is carrying him home.





	In The Deep Mid-Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Set between series one of MoominValley and hopefully series two.

The first thing Moomin was aware of was the cold. The next was that he was being carried on someone’s back. The third was the rumble as someone said:

“You’re awake, I was hoping to get you back to your bed without you waking. Sleepwalking in the snow like your Pappa use to do.”

Moomin shook himself and found that he was allowed to slip off into a drift of snow. For a moment as he threw off the haze of sleep he thought it was Snufkin that had been carrying him; the outline of the back was much the same. But Snufkin didn’t sound like that, nor was he quite so tall.

And Snufkin’s hat was not red with a wreathe of holly and mistletoe about it.

Then the person turned around, and Moomin didn’t know what to think.

Blue eyes glowing in the dim light filled his vision.

“Hush now kit,” the voice rumbled again, and Moomin realized to his horror he had been whimpering, “I mean only to get you back home to your bed. You moomins shouldn’t be out and about in Winter.”

“Who?”

“I’m the Joxter,” there was a pause, “a friend of your Father’s.”

As Moomin processed that he noticed that Moominhouse was not that far away, and that from the footprints he could see, the Joxter had been carrying toward Moominhouse rather than away. As his eyes finished adjusting, he could see the person in front of him clearly.

He wasn’t wrong in his first thought it could be Snufkin. Much of the person’s build was similar to Snufkin, as was the clothing, old, comfortable, and mostly well-cared for. Even the contours of the Joxter’s face mirrored Snufkin’s, just older. What didn’t was the short soft patterned fur that covered it. Cream colored mostly, but the forehead and nose a warm very dark brown. Moomin couldn’t see much under the hat, but he thought the Joxter’s hair was the same color. But he couldn’t see ears where Snufkin’s would be.

The paw extended to him was covered again in the short dark fur, and not a mitten as he first thought. He allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

“You know my Father?”

“Yes, we adventured together when he was young,” the Joxter shrugged with a chuckle, “well he, Muddler and Hodgeskin’s adventured, I mostly found places to nap.”

“He’s never mentioned you.”

Sadness rippled over the Joxter’s features.

“No, I suppose he wouldn’t. Let’s get you home now, and tucked back in bed.”

*~*

“Now,” the Joxter said, satisfied that Moomin was well settled in his bed, “No more wandering about, Moomins need their winter sleep. I’ll secure your window so you can’t climb out of it in your sleep again.”

Moomin nodded, then blurted out:

“What were you doing out there?”

“Ah, well,” the Joxter chuckled, “I heard the Hobgoblin is out an about looking for something of great value, and he was seen near Moominvalley. Nice fellow, but…” he trailed off, “be wary of the Hobgoblin, little Moomin, he never means harm, but misadventure and mischief can follow in his wake.”

“But what were yo...”

“Hush now, to sleep with you,” the Joxter rumbled, and disappeared through the window.

Moomin heard some soft noises, but now, back in his warm bed he couldn't resist drifting off to sleep.

~*~

When Spring woke Moomin he had quite forgotten the strange meeting with the Joxter and dismissed any lingering memories as disjointed recalling of a dream.

Then he and Sniff and Snufkin found an old Top Hat....

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read the books or seen the 90's anime you know that hat. If you've only seen MoominValley... well I hope they use that storyline; I really want to see how they deal wth the King of California. (Also if you've only seen MoominValley, please do read the books - I so envy your chance of reading them for the first time! I wish I could have that joy again.)


End file.
